Como nos conocimos (secuela nuestros votos de amor)
by korrasami17
Summary: Hiroto sato hijo de Asami y Korra sato, esta enamorado de una linda chica en la universidad, al contarle su problema a korra ella revive el recuerdo de como asami y ella se conocieron...¿podrá Hiroto confesar su amor al escuchar la historia de amor de sus padres? ¿que problemas y situaciones paso korra en sus años de adolescencia?
1. prologo

Llego el momento de hablar de ella, yo también sucumbí a su hermosura, no fui diferente a tantos otros que descubrieron en ella la expresión máxima de la belleza física, pero más que eso yo la vi a ella, ya que Asami es mucho más que solo belleza.

Es todo lo que han dicho de ella, lo bueno y lo no tan bueno…de cómo me enamore de ella la primera vez que mis ojos la vieron, las cosas pudieron haber sucedido de otra manera y sin embargo sucedieron así…

Si así es soy yo, Korra Wolf, ha pasado 9 años desde la vez que recupere mi vida y a mi esposa, puedo decir que tengo un hermoso matrimonio y como no lo voy a tener si estoy casada con la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo…Asami y yo decidimos quedarnos en New York más específicamente en Cuidad Republica junto con nuestros amigos y con Hiroto.

Se preguntaran quien es el?, bueno estoy feliz de decirles que hace 9 años atrás, Asami y yo decidimos adoptar a un pequeño de 6 años…si hablamos de Hiroto sato, nuestro hermoso niño, el cual ya no es tan niño porque no hace mucho cumplió 15 años y como todo adolecente está pasando por lo que llamamos, PROBLEMAS EN EL PRIMER AMOR

Wow esa sola palabra me recuerda a lo que yo pase en mi adolescencia , lo que viví y sufrí por el solo hecho de haberme enamorado de la hermosa Asami Sato…si quieres saber cómo nos conocimos Asami y yo, los invito a que lean esta historia


	2. la Suspensión

Un día pasa…pasa que estas de pie en la oficina del director y deseas no estar ahí…no quieres ser el idiota al que le has reventado la cara

-la cuestión director, es que él me ha pegado sin razón alguna

Ni tampoco tu madre, ni tu hermana, ni nadie de tu familia

-escuchando esto, joven sato, no me queda más remedio que…-comienza a decir el director

Ni ser el maldito director

-suspenderlo, tres semanas por agresión a otro compañero

Ni siquiera ser tú, solo quieres salir corriendo

-lo siento señora sato, ahora si me disculpan se pueden retirar—termina de decir el director

Lo siguiente que se, es que estoy de camino a casa con mi madre, ella no ha dicho palabra alguna, pero no es necesario que lo haga ya que sé que está enojada…al llegar me bajo del auto rápidamente y entro a casa, pero antes de poder subir las escaleras siento una mano en mi hombro

-creo que debemos hablar

-ahora no quiero hablar mama, por favor—digo intentando volver a subir las escaleras

-¡Hiroto sato! He dicho que debemos hablar de esto…hijo, no es la primera vez que sucede esto

Sabes que lo que dice tu madre es verdad, pero en esos momentos tu no quieres hablar…solo quieres subir a tu cuarto lo más rápido posible

-lo siento mama—te zafas de su agarre y corres hasta tu cuarto encerrándote en él, sé que es cobarde escapar de los problemas, lo sabes ya que tus padres te han enseñado a no hacerlo, pero por hoy, seré egoísta y lo hare.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en la cocina, cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y la voz de mi esposa llega a mis oídos junto con unos fuertes pero amables brazos en mi cintura

-hola cariño—le besa la mejilla—mmm huele bien

-hola amor—le sonrió y trato de alejar mi preocupación, pero al parecer no lo hice también ya que mi esposa se dio cuenta

-sami, que ocurre… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación?, ¿acaso les paso algo a hiroto o a yasuko?

Sabía que no podía mentirle diciendo que todo estaba bien, korra me conoce más de lo que yo pienso

-no, ellos están bien…bueno al menos yasuko lo está…es sobre hiroto…korra…hoy tuve que ir al institución, al parecer se agarró a golpes con otro estudiante

-¿otra vez?—pregunta korra

-si—le respondo—intente hablar con el apenas llegamos, pero no quiso y se encerró en el cuarto, no ha salido de ahí desde que llegamos…tal vez tú puedas intentar hablar con el

-lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada—le doy un leve beso en la mejilla y me dirijo al cuarto de mi hijo, al llegar toco pero nadie responde—hiroto, soy yo…abre la puerta por favor

-vete mama…no quiero hablar con nadie por favor

Fue toda la respuesta que tuve de él, sé muy bien que puedo forzar la puerta pero no lo hago, si él quiere privacidad en estos momentos la respetare, por lo que me doy media vuelta y regreso donde asami

-supongo que no te abrió—dice una vez que me vio llegar

-no…me dijo que quería estar solo, así que lo deje

-pero korra…

-es mejor dejarlo sami…por lo menos por esta noche, ya mañana hablare con el e intentare resolver lo que le está pasando—le digo mientras la abrazo

-pero debes trabajar mañana cariño

-llamare a la empresa de mi padre y les diré que me tomare el día por asuntos familiares…papa lo entenderá, así que no te preocupes de acuerdo

\- está bien…confió en que puedas ayudarlo korra—le respondo para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios y recostar mi cabeza en su hombro

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que la conversación que iba a tener al día siguiente con hiroto iba a revivir tantos recuerdos buenos como dolorosos, me habría preparado mentalmente mejor.

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP…ES ALGO CORTO, PERO ASEGURO QUE LOS DEMAS LOS HARE UN POQUITO MAS LARGOS…JEJEJ NOSE SI LES GUSTARA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SI…GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN MIS FIC…NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP :D**


	3. la verdad¿enamorado?

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que la luz del sol entro por mi ventana y me dio de lleno en la cara despertándome completamente…al sentarme me estiro un poco pero maldije al hacerlo, ya que sentí una fuerte punzada en mis costillas recordándome los hechos de ayer, no tomándole mucha importancia voy al baño para prepararme, sé que hoy no tengo escuela pero aun así debo alistarme,

Al estar ya cambiado, abro la puerta de mi cuarto lo más silencioso posible, aunque no era necesario ya que a esta hora mis padres ya están en el trabajo…así que voy hasta la cocina, no sin antes pasar por el baño principal de la casa para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Una vez que estoy en la cocina, dejo el kit en la mesa y me sorprendo al ver que la estufa está encendida con algunas ollas en ella

-al fin te levantas

Al escuchar la voz me giro rápidamente y me sorprendo de ver a mama en la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados

-siéntate, te serviré el desayuno, debes estar con hambre, después de todo anoche no cenaste—le dice korra mientras le sirve un poco en un plato y se lo dejaba en la mesa

Acate la orden y me senté, al tener el plato frente a mi empecé a comer lo mas rápido posible, en primera si tenía hambre y en segunda quería salir de ahí rápidamente, sabía que mama quería respuestas…al terminar lave los platos e iba a irme, pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo

-a donde crees q vas?

-yo…uhh, ya termine, así que iba a ir a mi cuarto

-tu no iras a ningún lado, quiero que te sientes…debo revisarte esas heridas

\- no es necesario, yo mismo lo hare—intento escabullirme pero la voz mama sonó esta vez algo enojada a lo que me detuve de irme

-¡Hiroto sato Wolf!, he dado una orden y quiero que se cumpla…!así que siéntate!

Sabía que con korra no podía ir a lo fácil, así que resignado me siento…mama se para frente a mí y comienza a limpiarme la herida del labio

-escucha—comienza a decir mientras le limpiaba el labio—no voy entrometerme en lo que sea que estés pasando, pero…hiroto…asami y yo estamos preocupadas, esta no es la primera vez que llegas a casa golpeado o con una herida…y antes de que preguntes, si, asami me conto sobre tu suspensión

Le termina de limpiar la herida del labio y el de la mejilla…korra con cuidado lo toma del mentón y hace que la vea a los ojos ya que hiroto había bajado la cabeza

-hijo…confía en nosotras…confía en mi…dime que está pasando, tal vez pueda ayudarte

-no es que no confié en ti o en mama asami, es solo que…-suspira—me da pena

-¿pena?...que es lo que te apena?, vamos dímelo—le dice mientras toma asiento frente a el

-te lo diré, solo si prometes no reírte

-por supuesto…prometo que no voy a reírme—dice mientras levanta su mano derecha

-esta bien…mmm…lo que pasa es que…me gusta una chica de la universidad

Listo le dije, le acabo de confesar a mi madre que me gusta una chica, me quede callado esperando algún comentario o risa por parte de mama, pero al ver que no sucede ni lo uno ni lo otro, levanto el rostro para verla…y ella esta ¿sonriendo?

-mmm…no vas a decirme nada?

-bueno, dijiste que era un problema ¿no?...pero para mí eso no es un problema…eso es algo común a tu edad, después de todo no hace mucho cumpliste tus 15—le respondo calmadamente y feliz

-el problema no es ese mama…el problema es que ella tiene novio, el cual resulta ser el estúpido chico con el que me agarre a golpes y me suspendieron por ello

-oh!...ya veo—dice korra entendiendo para dónde va el asunto—te importaría hablarme sobre eso?

-te daré un resumen más explícito mama—la mira directamente y comienza a hablar

la chica que me gusta se llama haruka kinomoto, tiene 15 años y está en algunas de mis clases, la conocí el segundo día en la clase de inglés, al verla quede completamente embobado y lo genial es que ella me hablo, pero no todo fue bueno ya que me entere que tenía novio, el cual resulto ser el capitán del equipo de básquet…al pasar los días y las semanas me hice el mejor amigo de haruka, pero muy dentro de mi sabía que no solo la quería como una amiga sino como algo mas…lo sabía ya que cada vez que la veía con su estúpido novio se me salían los celos…o se me olvido decirles el nombre del idiota ese es Natsu dragneel…él es un idiota completo, aun me pregunto cómo haruka puede salir con el

Y lo digo es porque a veces para no decir siempre, la trata mal y se preocupa más por el básquet que por ella y esa fue una de las razones por las que me he peleado con él, en más de una ocasión…por ejemplo hoy, estaba con mis amigos hikaru y kaoru hijos del tío Bolín, cuando vi como natsu empujaba a haruka haciéndola caer, sin pensarlo arremetí contra el sin importarme nada, aun que mis primos intentaron separarnos no lo lograron y ya era demasiado tarde cuando el director nos vio

-y así fue como termine en la dirección junto con mama a la cual llamaron—termine de decirle lo que había pasado, mama solo me miraba y en sus ojos podía ver asombro y ¿tristeza?-¿mama?—la llame a lo que ella reacciono

-lo siento, que decías?

-estas bien?

-si…es solo que me quede pensando

-pensando ¿en qué?

-en lo que dijiste…hiroto, nosotras nunca te hemos contado como nos conocimos asami y yo?

-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se los llegue a preguntar

-no…honestamente no mama ¿Por qué?

-bueno…te lo digo porque, yo pase por algo similar a lo que estás pasando

-¿enserio?

-si…aunque mi estadía en la universidad no fue la mejor

-porque dices eso mama

-lo digo porque tuve muchos problemas, y sobre todo porque en varios de ellos termine hospitalizada dos veces por culpa del ex de asami

-¡en el hospital!—digo impresionado, ya que jamás llegue a imaginar que korra fuera a terminar haya

-hiroto, cálmate…eso paso hace tiempo

-no me calmo!, mama…estuviste en el hospital por culpa de un idiota y dos veces!—dice mientras iba de un lado a otro-...yo…yo quiero saber todo, por favor

-¿enserio?—ve que su hijo dice que si—de acuerdo, siéntate y te contare todo—hiroto se sienta listo para escuchar la historia—antes de comenzar quiero que me prometas que estarás calmado

-lo prometo

-bien…fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía 16 años, me había mudado a cuidad república para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de ahí, gracias a una beca que me gane…yo venía de una familia humilde, no éramos ricos ni tampoco pobres—comencé a contar

 **HOLAAA, JEJEJE VOLVI…AQUÍ KORRA YA EMPIEZA A CONTAR COMO FUE SU ESTADIA EN CUIDAD REPUBLICA…PUEDO DECIRLES QUE ESTE FIC VA A TRAER MUCHAS AVENTURAS, NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y SOBRE TODO, DOLOR Y AMOR… ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**


	4. El comienzo

Vaya que la vida es impresionante, especialmente para aquellas personas en la que el mundo va en contra de ellas, y el único apoyo a tus decisiones es simplemente tú mismo. Las situaciones nunca son difíciles, pues eso depende de ti, tu marcas aquellas decisiones y una vez que las haces no puedes volver atrás, Sin embargo puedes solucionarlas con seguir adelante.

Mi vida tuvo uno de esos cambios drásticos en el que cualquier paso hacia delante era caer o sobrevivir. Como esas personas que se encuentran en una soga, tratando de tener equilibrio y no caer en el precipicio. En esas situaciones donde el pasado es lo mejor, el presente es una mierda y el futuro es incierto, así de directo les puedo decir que era, sin pudo y sin anestesia.

Situaciones como estas ocurren porque uno se equivoca, sin embargo hay gente que se equivoca, pero tristemente su castigo es leve y algunos tienen que cargar con ello. ¿Nunca has pensado en descubrir o construir una máquina del tiempo, o no sé, robársela a un científico loco que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida y volver en el tiempo? ¿Llegar a ese pasado y darle una cachetada a esa persona que solía ser tú?, yo sí. Maldita sea que mal que esas cosas no existen.

Nunca creí que mi vida cambiaria con una simples palabras…. y bueno….errmm…con algunas acciones…

 **19 años atrás**

Me despierto por los rayos del sol que se asoman por mi ventana y también por el despertador que ha estado sonando hace 10 minutos, asomo mi cabeza fuera de las sabanas para poder apagarlo y veo que son las 7:00 am aarggg odio las mañanas, para mí son malas, igual me levanto sabiendo que no voy a poder dormir más.

Se preguntaran porque madrugo a pesar de que odio las mañanas, bueno eso es porque hoy empiezo a estudiar en la mejor universidad de cuidad republica…en la prestigiosa universidad school republic city…ooh, no les he dicho quién soy cierto?...mi nombre es Korra Wolf actualmente tengo 16 años, vivía en la tribu del agua del sur, pero hace unos meses me mude a cuidad república para estudiar, aquí vivo con mi tío tenzin y su familia, los cuales me acogieron como una hija.

-buenos días—saludo una vez que llego al comedor

-buenos días korra ¿si dormiste bien?—pregunta tenzin quien está sentado leyendo un periódico

-sí, dormí muy bien…gracias pema—dice korra al ver como pema la esposa de tenzin le ponía un rico plato de comida frente a ella

-no hay de que cariño, comete todo, necesitaras fuerzas para tu primer día de clases—le dice mientras le sonríe, luego se retira para llamar a sus hijos

-korra…jinora será quien te acompañe y te muestre la universidad, ya que yo no podré hacerlo, debido a que tengo una reunión en el consejo, espero no te importe—le dice tenzin

-no…por mí no hay ningún problema

-bueno días—dice cierta jovencita que entra con 3 personitas mas, y se preguntaran quienes son, bueno, la que saludo es jinora la hija mayor de tenzin ¿ya les dije que tenían 4 hijos? ¿No?...upps bien…jinora como dije es la mayor y es una jovencita muy inteligente y hermosa, tiene el cabello corto, ojos marrones, es un poco más baja que yo, tiene 14 años y ya va en la universidad ¿Por qué? Pues de lo inteligente que es, se saltó dos grados y por ello entro a la universidad rápidamente

Ikki es la segunda hija, es una jovencita muy linda, siempre se hace dos colitas y el resto de su cabello lo deja suelto, es súper entusiasta, hace preguntas y habla muy rápido, a veces me pregunto si es un don de ella…actualmente tiene 12 años.

Meelo es el tercer hijo, es un joven con mucha actitud, es ruidoso y se tira peos como nadie jajajjaja, aunque es un chico de buen corazón, él se parece un poco a su abuelo Aang y quiere ser exacto a él o eso es lo que siempre dice…actualmente tiene 10 años.

Y de último tenemos a Rohan, él es un niño muy encantador, es más parecido a su padre, sus ojos son verdes y saco la misma inteligencia que jinora…actualmente tiene 8 años.

Bueno ellos son los hijos de pema y tenzin, son mis primos pero los amo como a mis hermanos ya que para ellos yo soy como su hermana mayor.

-estas lista para tu primer día de clase korra?—pregunta jinora

-claro que sí, de eso estaba hablando con tu padre…me dijo que tu serias mi guía por el día de hoy

-si lo seré, bueno eso si tú quieres—ve que korra dice que si con la cabeza ya que en ese momento tenía su boca totalmente llena de arroz y pan..—tomare eso como un si

Luego de que termináramos de desayunar le agradecí a pema por tan delicioso desayuno y me despedí tanto de ella como de los niños los cuales me abrazaron y junto con pema me deseaban buena suerte…tenzin amablemente nos trajo hasta la universidad

-gracias papá, nos vemos más tarde—se despide jinora de su padre

-gracias tenzin, te veré más tarde—le digo

-por supuesto...korra ven un momento por favor—a lo que korra se le acerca—toma—le dice tenzin entregándole un poco de dinero

-tenzin, yo no…

-tómalo, lo necesitaras para el almuerzo, o es que acaso pensaste que te íbamos a dejar pasar eso—le dice mientras le ponía la plata en la manos

-yo…yo no sé qué decir…gracias tenzin, te juro que te los pagare cuando pueda

-no me tienes que agradecer, ni tampoco debes devolverlos, así que no te preocupes, ahora vayan y korra…suerte en tu primer día

-claro, gracias tenzin—dije mientras lo abrazaba, al separarme le agradecí una vez más y luego seguí a jinora…eso si debo decir que estoy súper asombrada, me habían dicho que era grande, pero espíritus esta universidad es inmensa

-bien, creo que primero debemos ir donde el direct…-jinora no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que alguien grito su nombre, a lo que ambas volteamos para ver que se acercaba una joven..—oh, hola opal

-Ey jin, me alegro encontrarte…oh! Hola—dice opal viéndome

-venga las presento, opal ella es korra…korra ella es opal beifong una amiga—dice jinora

-así que tú eres korra…jinora ha hablado mucho sobre ti, así que un gusto soy opal, bueno eso ya lo sabias—dice mientras le tiende la mano

-el gusto es mío—digo mientras le aprieto la mano como saludo…puedo decir que opal es una joven encantadora, tiene el cabello corto, ojos color verde y es casi igual de alta que yo

-y…a donde se dirigían?

-íbamos a ir a la oficina del director, para recoger el horario de korra…te gustaría venir?—a lo que opal acepta y así las tres chicas se dirigen hasta la sala del director, una vez ahí tocan y una voz dice que sigan, al entrar pueden ver a un hombre sentado en su escritorio con una computadora—buenos días director

-muy buenos días jovencitas, ¿Qué las traen por aquí?

-bueno director, ella es korra mi prima y veníamos por su horario

-ah sí, la chica nueva, un gusto soy el director sokka—mientras le estrechaba la mano a korra y luego buscaba algo en el escritorio..—aquí tiene su horario señorita korra—alcanzándole un papel..—bienvenida a school republic city

-muchas gracias director—digo al recibir mi horario y la bienvenida de parte del director

-es un gusto, cualquier duda o inquietud que tenga no dude en decírmelo, ahora vayan a clase—les dice a lo que las tres de despiden y salen de la oficina, una vez fuera jinora le pregunta a korra que clase tiene primero

-mmm aquí dice que tengo ciencias sociales y luego tengo química

-enserio!—dice opal emocionada

-uuh si

\- eso es genial, yo también tengo esas materias—voltea a ver a jinora—si quieres yo llevo a korra a las cuatro primeras horas y nos encontramos para el almuerzo, bueno si eso te parece bien korra

-por mí no hay problema

-de acuerdo…opal te encargo a korra, nos veremos en el almuerzo…suerte prima—se despide y comienza a correr para su primera clase

-bien, vamos, por aquí es el salón de sociales—dice opal y ambas comienzan a caminar, una vez frente al salón las dos chicas entran—mira ahí está el profesor, ve con él, yo tomare asiento

-claro, gracias opal—le agradezco y veo como opal va y toma asiento en la penúltima fila, así que me dirijo con el profesor el cual al verme me sonríe

-hola tú debes ser la alumna nueva, mi nombre es kuruk y seré tu maestro de ciencias sociales

-mucho gusto profesor, mi nombre es korra

-muy bien korra, espera un momento..—veo como se levanta y se pone frente al salón—Muy bien chicos tomen asiento—a lo que todos obedecen—de acuerdo, escuchen todos, hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva…por favor ven aquí y preséntate

Al escuchar eso doy unos pasos hasta estar al lado del profesor, mire a todos y me puse un poco nerviosa, eso era normal en mí, ya que casi no me gusta hablar en público, pero al ver a opal la cual me sonrió, me calmo un poco por lo que decidí presentarme

-buenos días, mi nombre es korra Wolf, vengo de la tribu del agua del sur, tengo 16años y me gusta el deporte, dormir y comer..—En esa última frase muchos rieron incluido el profesor kuruk –espero llevarme bien con todos aquí—al decir lo último hago una pequeña reverencia, inclinando mi cabeza, pero la alzo una vez que escucho la voz del profesor

-muy bien korra, va a ser un placer tenerte este año aquí…ahora vamos a ver con quien te sentaras—dice mirando a los estudiantes al igual que yo y pude ver que hay dos puestos vacíos, en uno esta opal y en el otro esta una chica, la cual tiene el cabello negro recogido en una cola, es alta al parecer, tiene unos lindos ojos verdes…vaya esa chica sí que es linda, comencé a pensar pero salgo de ello ante la voz del maestro kuruk—bien korra te sentaras al lado de…

 **Hasta aquí el cap, jejejej espero les guste…como dije este ya es un poco más largo XD, gracias por sus comentarios, con ellos me ayudan a seguir con la historia… :D**


	5. cuando te vi

\- te sentaras al lado de kuvira—dijo kuruk, a lo que yo obedecí…oh cierto se me olvido decirles que la chica tenía un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho

-hola soy kuvira—me saluda una vez que tomo asiento junto a ella

-soy korra, mucho gusto—le respondí

-sé que muchos ya te dirían esto pero…bienvenida a school republic city…oye dime un cosa ¿enserio eres de la tribu del agua?

-gracias…y si lo soy… ¿Por qué?

-genial!...dime como es allá…eh escuchado que hace mucho frio ¿es verdad?

-ehm sí, es verdad, después de todo es el polo sur—le respondí y así seguimos hablando, aunque claro está que le poníamos cuidado al profesor…kuvira resulto ser una gran persona y supe mucho de ella, como por ejemplo que era casi como la prima de opal, ya que la familia de opal la acogió cuando ella era solo una niña ah y también supe que era novia de Baatar el hermano mayor de opal.

Las primeras dos horas de clase fueron buenas, el profesor kuruk es un gran sujeto y cuando menos lo sabía ya nos estábamos trasladando a la siguiente clase "Química", opal y kuvira iban a mi lado, tal parece íbamos a tener las mismas clases o por lo menos kuvira tenía casi el mismo horario mío. Al llegar al salón fui directo hasta donde estaba el profesor, su nombre era tarrlok y para variar era un tipo amargado, ¿Por qué lo digo?, bueno cuando lo salude solo me dijo que me sentara sin ni siquiera verme que tipo más nefasto…no dije nada así que tome asiento en la tercera fila, ya que las demás estaban ocupadas incluyendo las de opal y kuvira, bueno en realidad ellas estaban sentadas juntas.

No paso ni 10 minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entraba la persona más hermosa que mis ojos podían ver, la chica era alta, tenía el cabello negro más o menos ondulado y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, su cara era angelical pero muy atractiva…joder, ella era una Diosa completa…creo que debí estar soñando porque lo siguiente que sentí fui un leve golpe en el lado derecho de mi cabeza y al ver que fue lo que me golpeo vi que era un papel arrugado, lo alce y al leerlo puedo decir que mi cara se puso roja, ya que la nota decía:

" **Cierra la boca, estas babeando todo el piso, aparte creo que ya se te entraron como mil moscas en ella…att: kuvira XD"**

Me volteo a ver a kuvira y veo que se está casi ahogando de la risa al igual que opal…grandioso, ahora me molestaran por ello. Vuelvo a ver al frente para ver que la hermosa chica está hablando con tarrlok, para luego señalar hacia donde yo estoy, minuto después veo como ella se acerca y se sienta a mi lado a lo que yo me pongo un poco nerviosa, antes de poder decir algo la voz de tarrlok se escucha

-es hora de comenzar, si no lo saben este es el laboratorio general de química, donde venimos a estudiar y no a payasear…así que si se suponen que no deben estar acá por favor váyanse, de lo contrario comenzaremos repasando el plan de estudio, pero antes debo decirles que la persona con la cual están sentados ahora será su compañero en este semestre les guste o no—dijo mientras se paseaba frente a todos mientras leía los papeles textualmente...¿qué? es una broma acaso escuche bien, seré compañera de esta hermosa mujer por el resto del semestre?, no sé si tomar esto por algo bueno o malo, seguía pensando en ello hasta que escuche una hermosa voz y una palma frente a mí se poso

-hola—susurro la hermosa mujer

Al mirar veo una palma abierta frente a mí, trazo la mano hasta la cara de la niña y mi aliento queda atrapado en la garganta.

korra Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente, y toda tensión que haya sentido en ese instante se desvaneció en confusión

-H-hola—ella respondió estrechándole la mano

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Nunca tuve problemas para hablar con mujeres o con personas en general

-Mi nombre es Asami, parece que seremos compañeras de laboratorio este semestre—ella respondió y revelo unos hermosos dientes blancos.

-soy korra, el gusto es mío- no pudo evitar sonreír, ella no era capaz de distinguir la gran cantidad de sentimientos que se disparaban a través de ella…-y si, tal parece que lo seremos jejeje

-está bien, está bien, cálmense—indico tarrlok, a lo que todos guardaron silencio—si termino puedo entregar las llaves del laboratorio ahora, cada estación tiene un conjunto de cajones para que guarden su equipo y hay unas listas…asegúrense de tener todos los elementos de la lista y aprendan lo que son, ya que tendrán una prueba dentro de 3 semanas sobre ello, entendieron

¿Una prueba? ¿Ya? Es enserio? Korra entro en pánico y se rasco la cabeza, mientras asami miraba los compartimientos de almacenamiento…en ellos había cristalería de todos los tamaños y formas por ejemplo: cubiletes, cilindros graduados y similares, y matraces.

Korra reconoció algunos artículos básicos, pero muy pronto se perdió. Asami mientras termino su parte de la lista de verificación antes de que su compañera pudiera incluso desempacar su cajón

-eso es un reloj—menciono cuando vio la desconcertada cara de su compañera, miro el equipo al otro lado del banco con una ceja levantada, sus ojos se movieron de nuevo hacia su compañera que estaba encorvada sobre su estación, dibujando al parecer una imagen inferior de la lente del reloj al lado de su lugar en la lista..—no tienes mucha experiencia en cuanto a laboratorio ¿verdad?

-no, realmente no…conozco algunas de estas cosas de los dibujos que leí en libros que me prestaron, pero en realidad nunca utilice nada de eso—dijo korra con un suspiro

-¿no tenían laboratorio de química en tu escuela?

Korra negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?—pregunto asami curiosa

Korra la miro por fin a los ojos mientras le respondía

-aprendí todo para mis exámenes, atreves de un estudio independiente en la tribu del agua del sur, haya en realidad no tenemos universidades ni escuelas en sí. Todos aprendemos lo que necesitamos y ya, la mayoría de nuestros padres no lo enseñan—tome otra pieza de cristal y la giro en mis manos, lo levanto hacia la luz para inspeccionarlo mientras continuaba hablándole a asami..—aunque a decir verdad también me ayudó mucho mi prima, ella me prestaba libros y su padre que es mi tío me explicaba cosas...y gracias a ellos es que pude ingresar a esta universidad

-eres de la tribu del agua?, wow…dime como es por allá

-bueno, hay mucho hielo y nieve, si estas buscando una imagen visual –korra sonríe al recordar su hogar-…sin embargo los cielos son hermosos, muy claros…excepto cuando nieva, entonces se vuelve muy oscuro y para algunas personas muy frio…y el océano es muy hermoso, aunque en la parte del pueblo en el que vivo está lejos de la costa—baje el vaso de precipitados y lo puse de nuevo en el borde del mostrador para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Miro hacia la distancia y se cruzó de brazos..—los muelles son súper frescos y todo

-si ustedes dos terminaron de hablar, les sugiero que vuelvan al trabajo—tarrlok se interpuso entre ellas con una mirada dominante…a lo que ambas continuaron jugando atreves del equipo

-supongo que es bueno que hayamos estados emparejadas—comenzó asami una vez que el maestro se alejó—los laboratorios y cursos similares a este fueron mis clases favoritas durante mi educación—dijo mientras korra anotaba algunas cosas mientras ella continuo—me gusta mucho aprender, trabaje mucho con mi papá en su taller cuando era niña, quiero ser un ingeniero también

-wow, vas a ser un ingeniero?—korra estaba sorprendida—debes ser muy inteligente—sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes esmeraldas una vez más, cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de asami, el sureño desvió la mirada y se movio un poco, aunque trato de mirar más de cerca cuando su mano golpeo un matraz…ella lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo

Asami se rio entre dientes—ten cuidado, ahora. No queremos pagar por ninguno de los equipos ¿o sí?—saco el Erlenmeyer de las manos bronceadas de korra y lo puso en el banco—y siendo sincera, papá no quiere que sea ingeniero, sino una aburrida abogada, pero no le hago caso, yo voy a ser lo que me apasiona y eso es la ingeniera… ahora vamos a pasar por el resto de esto, ¿te parece?

-cla…Claro

Asami saco diferentes artículos del cajón y los explico mientras que su compañera escribía notas y dibujaba…bocados, escopetas, frascos hirvientes y así siguieron, la lista parecía ya interminable, pero antes de que ella lo supiera, el ingeniero había terminado, aunque la muñeca de korra ya tenía calambres

-muy bien, hemos terminado

-eso parece, muchas gracias asami…si no fuera por ti, aun estaría empezando—cerro su compartimiento y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo antes de arrojarse la bolsa azul sobre el hombro…korra podría jurar que vio un poco de rosa en esas hermosas mejillas antes de que asami se girara para agarrar su propio bolso, su rostro estaba claro cuando regreso—y sobre lo de tu papá, me alegra que tomes tus decisiones y hagas lo que te gusta…sé que llegaras a ser una gran ingeniera

-gracias korra y por cierto, no tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer ayudarte—ella se rio una vez más cuando salieron del laboratorio. Sin pensarlo ambas se miraron fijamente y sus sonrisas fueron reflejadas

-fue un placer hablar contigo korra, espero que tengamos muchas más clases juntas—le dice asami sonriendo—te veo luego—le da un sencillo beso en la mejilla a la sureña para luego alejarse de ahí sonriendo y dejando a una korra sonrojada y sin nada que decir

Después de todo…tal vez este semestre no sería tan malo…o si


End file.
